Rainbow Dreams: Many Faces
by Malachite
Summary: Gary Oak returns to Celadon City, his goal being to attend a nightclub...but he meets a friendly Gym Leader... YAOI AND/OR SHOUNEN AI


**Rainbow Dreams: Many Faces**

**A Pocket Monsters YAOI fanfic**

**Malachite84@yahoo.com******

****

_Uhm, yeah…so, here's my first pocket monsters fanfic.  This is the UNEDITED version, so there's probably at least a handful of errors.  Pocket Monsters, or Pokemon, does not belong to me, though I have spent at least several hudred dollars buying pocket monster stuff, like the games, strategy guides, TCG cards, etc.  This fanfic is mine, Malachite of Rune Tear, a.k.a.(sometimes) Squall Leonhart.  Please inform me if you want to archive this fic.  Main arching is at my site, , and at , where my ID is Malachite.  THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC!  That means a guy, namely Gary, liking another guy, namely a blonde surfer gym leader, in a romantic manner.  Get it?  Got it?  Gooood.  Oh, and don't expect Satoshi/Ash to pop up in this fic, as I really don't care for him much…at all.  I might put in Erika, though, and am definitely considering Sabrina making her majestic appearance.  ANYWAYS!  On with the fanfic!_

_---_

"Alright, Weepinbell, I choose you!"  The red and white pokeball opened with a flash, the plant-type pokemon appearing with a cry.

Shigeru, better known as Gary, rolled his eyes, running a hand through his auburn hair.  "That's your secret weapon?  THIS is your strongest pokemon?"

The young boy nodded, clenching a fist and punching it into the air.  "You bet!  Weepinbell is undefeated!"

"Whatever.  Windy, come out and play!"  The fire dog pocket monster appeared in front of him, howling  and shaking out its blazing coat.  Gary smirked as he scratched behind the big canine's ears.

"Weepinbell can take that, we've defeated lots of fire pokemon before!  Weepinbell, slash it with Razor Leaf!"

"Windy…"  With one more howl Windy breathed a huge burst of flames, the Flamethrower attack blasting the plant squarely, causing it to squeal then collapse, charred black.  "I win."

The losing boy looked close to tears as he returned his pokemon.  "I…guess we need more practice….And now I gotta go to the pokemon center again!"

"A lot more practice…you stink.  Smell ya later, loser."  Gary hopped on to Windy without a second glance to his defeated opponent, riding his faithful pokemon towards his next destination, Celadon City.

When the city soon came into view, Gary murmured for Windy to slow down.  "We're here…the city of rainbow dreams.  Heh, I wasn't going to return to this place after I got the badge from Erika…but…"  He closed his eyes as a dreamy smile replaced his usual cynical smirk.  "I was too scared to go inside last time, Windy, but…I'm 18 now…and…well, let's just see what happens."

The fire dog twitched an ear, glancing questioningly over its shoulder at its master.  Gary bit his lip, wrinkling his nose as his cheeks flushed slightly.  "I'm going to the Prism Club…"  Windy nodded its shaggy head a bit as his padded feet began to travel over concrete instead of the dirt path.  "…I'm scared, though…"  Shigeru hopped off his pokemon as they arrived in front of the hotel, returning his Arcanine after patting it fondly.

"Hey, you, boy!  You're a pokemon trainer…wanna battle?"  Gary's dark eyes narrowed at the speaker, a very…top-heavy yet slender…young woman, dressed in denim shorts that were much too short and a white t-shirt that exposed her entire stomach.  She tossed down a pokeball, a strong-looking Clefable popping out in a flash.  "Cleffa here needs a good workout!"

"Why does everyone want to battle me!?  Ugh, fine then."  Gary called out his Alakazam, the daunting psychic pokemon appearing in front of him.  "Ready?"

"Sidewalk rumble, woohoo!  Alright Clefable, use your Double Edge attack!"  The pink fairy pokemon dashed forwards, a blur of movement heading forwards.

"Psychic."  Gary narrowed his gaze as he felt the rush of mental energy gather around Alakazam before the pokemon released the mind blast at the oncoming Clefable, stopping it dead in its tracks before slamming it backwards into a brick wall.  It gave a feeble cry before fainting, causing the bosomy girl to recall it.

"Wow, you are good."  She straightened up, tossing her hair a bit for effect as she put on a flirtatious smile.  "Why don't we grab a drink or something?  I'll buy…"

"No."  Gary returned his pokemon, shoving its pokeball and his 5 others into his jeans pocket.

"Awww…why not?"  She pouted with her generous lips, looking her most adorable and sultry.  "Is it cause we're strangers?  Well, my name's Trisha…what's yours?"

"None of your business, loser."  Gary dug into his pocket to find the slip of paper where he had written the Prism Club's address.  'If only Celadon wasn't so huge…'

"Don't be such a brat…come on, loosen up!"  Trisha smiled warmly, approaching Gary and offering her hand.  "It's not even a real date."

Finding the paper, Gary gripped it and fished out the pokeball containing Alakzam.  "You really wanna know why?  Cause I like other guys…women make me sick."

Trisha's jaw dropped, her eyes widening hugely.  "You…but you look too NORMAL!"

"I've had enough of this…Alakazam, Teleport."  He vanished in a flash of light, causing Trisha to shake her head and look for another bar partner for that night.

Gary reappeared in front of the Prism Club, directly across from the hotel where he had booked the night.  Looking down at himself, he grumbled in annoyance.  His purple sweater and blue jeans were dusty from the roads, as were his sneakers.  'And my hair's all sweaty…'  He ran his fingers through the slick slightly-spikey hair while heading towards the hotel.  'Yuck…'

A figure stepped through the sliding glass doors the moment Gary got there, bumping into him hard.  "Hey!  Watch it, loser!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, dude!"  The person who had crashed into him was a guy…a very good looking guy.  Gary's breath caught as his gaze swept over the other male.  Long blonde hair, pale blue t-shirt, light blue pants, matching headband…was this guy going jogging or something?  And he had something shiny pinned on his chest.

"Oh, you're a gym leader."  Gary frowned slightly as he noticed that it wasn't a badge he had won before.

The man grinned, looking down at his badge with bright blue eyes.  "Yeah, that's my Fog badge.  I own the gym in Ecruteak City…it's in Johto, the next country over.  I'm just here on vacation.  Oh, by the way, I'm Morty."  He offered his hand, a bright reassuring smile on his handsome face.

"Uh, Gary…Gary Oak.  Pleased to meet you."  Gary returned Morty's strong grip, a small smile on his own lips.  'I hope I'm not blushing…'  "Uhm, so what kind of pokemon do you train?"

"Me?  Ghost-type."  Morty grinned as he waved a hand, a large black figure appearing above his head.  Gary stumbled back slightly at the sight of the Ghastly.  "I usually have one ghost following me around, even if its not one I personally own…but I do keep my gym fighters safe in their pokeballs."

"Ghosts…impressive."  Gary nodded slightly.  "I've never trained one of those before…"

"Really?"  Morty leaned against a pillar of the hotel, arching a blonde eyebrow in question.  "Who do you have?"

"Windy, that's my Arcanine…Gyarados, Alakazam, Rhydon, Pidgeot, and Exeggutor."  He tried to keep his eyes from roving over this surfer-looking guy's body, but it was so hard…

"Cool.  Oh, dude, I gotta run.  Hey, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Uhm, yeah.  Later, I guess."  Gary watched as the still smiling Morty took off, jogging down the sidewalk.  'Mmm…wow.'  Shaking his head and still smiling a little, Gary headed into the hotel.

Safe in his room, Gary stripped off his sweater and undershirt, tossing them on the floor.  He scratched his smooth bare chest as he took off his light backpack, pulling out a change of clothes.  "Something to go clubbing in…hmm…well, I guess…"

He finally decided on a black longsleeve shirt, black jeans, and black boots.  And of course a belt and his pendant.  It was dark, but with his reddish hair, it wouldn't look too wannabe-goth or something like that.  He hoped.

Gary glanced at the time, then shook his head.  He hadn't realized time had passed so fast.  It was 4 pm when he battled that Weepinbell guy…so he must've run into that…female…around 5.  'And so I met Morty around 5:15…and now it's nearly 6:30 and I'm way too tired to go clubbing.  Especially when I have no idea what clubbing is all about.  Tomorrow, then.  I'll check it out during the day, when all of the weird people are sleeping off their hangovers.'  

He washed his face and brushed his hair and teeth before stripping off his dirty jeans and plain white briefs.  'I better not waste my changes of clothing…guess it's sleeping in the nude for me tonight.'  Since none of his pokemon needed to be fed or taken care of, as he'd done all of his preparations in the afternoon.  Gary slipped into the clean-smelling bed, closing his eyes and feeling immensely tired.  After all, he'd been up since 5 in the morning.  'Mmm…maybe I'll have a dream of the hot surfer dude I met today.  Morty…now, why can't I find someone like HIM for a boyfriend?'

-End Chapter 1-

--Next: Chapter 2- Rainbow Dreams: The Prism Club--


End file.
